La tortura de la esperanza
by Tayanita
Summary: Levi Ackerman sintió un pitido intenso taladrarle los oídos y recordó con pavor el día en el que aquellos tipos lo sacaron de la prisión de máxima seguridad y lo arrastraron a ese infierno. HALLOWEEN 2017.


**A** quel lugar era un nido lóbrego, un nicho donde se hacinaban las esperanzas quebradas, el miedo y la desesperación. Las paredes, de azulejos verdosos, estaban embadurnadas de sangre, adornadas con vísceras que nadie se molestaba en quitar y de mensajes, mensajes desesperados rayados en la pared con una uña que transmitían el horror más puro. También había seres metidos en cubículos oscuros, que producirían miedo y asco a cualquiera que posara sus ojos en ellos; unos, que habían sido humanos en algún momento, eran masas deformes que supuraban líquidos; otros, emitían ruidos horrendos, como si fueran una mezcla de hombres, toros y pájaros... Pero lo peor, eran las voces cavernosas que susurraban palabras ininteligibles, la risillas, el sonido de lenguas podridas lamiendo unos labios descompuestos.

Lentamente, unos pasos se acercaron y el Sujeto 7 abandonó sus cavilaciones. Su corazón comenzó a latir con frenesí y el hedor le taponó la nariz, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. Ciego como lo habían dejado, no pudo ver quien era, sólo escuchar las zancadas cada vez más y más cerca. Podría haberlas escuchado a kilómetros de distancia, pues le habían privado de la vista para dotarlo con una capacidad auditiva infinitamente superior a la de los demás. Si se centraba, podría escuchar hasta los pensamientos de sus visitantes.

—Buenos días, ratoncito —dijo aquella voz cantarina.

Y el Sujeto 7 hubiese contestado de tener aún una lengua con la que articular palabras. Se la arrancó dos días después de llegar a aquel agujero, se la cercenó con sus propios dientes con la intención de atragantarse con su propia sangre, pero lo habían impedido. Hace ya unas cuantas décadas desde aquel acontecimiento, y ahora se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, pues de tener aún lengua, se hubiese desecho en insultos y maldiciones tan horrendas como inútiles.

Todo era inútil.

—¡Tan silencioso como siempre! —Se rió aquella persona que, por su tesitura, debía ser una mujer. No, un monstruo de sexo femenino.

El llamado Sujeto 7, cuyo nombre se había perdido en el tiempo, se sacudió con violencia al sentir algo frío tocar su entrepierna. Las cadenas chirriaron pero, como siempre, lo mantuvieron sin poder moverse.

—Si te mueves, será muuucho peor... —masculló la mujer—. Deja que la tía Hanji se ocupe del gusano, ratoncito...

Hubo un destello de agonía y el Sujeto 7, con sus ojos de iris blanquecinos abiertos de par en par, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sacudirse como una gallina recién degollada. Su cuello se echó hacia atrás y sus orbes muertos observaron la luz parpadeante del techo que él no podía ver. Estaba nadando en un océano de oscuridad y dolor. No pudo verlo, pero la mujer llamada Hanji sostuvo su miembro, ensangrentado y flácido, entre sus dedos y lo estrujó, como si fuera una ubre de vaca.

Sintió dolor, un dolor indescriptible, inefable. Lo que sintió no fue humano, nada era humano desde hacía... ¿décadas? ¿Siglos?

Antes de ser el animal experimental que era ahora, el Sujeto 7 respondía al nombre Levi Ackerman y era escoria. Había sido juzgado por decenas de homicidios y violaciones que sí había cometido; había matado a infantes de no más de un lustro, a mujeres embarazadas, a prostitutas a las cuales había ultrajado antes de arrancarles la vida de un zarpazo. Había descuartizado cuerpos enteros y los había quemado. Después de masacrar, se iba al bar a beber cerveza, a hablar con aquella atractiva camarera cuyo nombre era Petra...

Petra, Petra, ¿qué le pasó a Petrita, la sonriente camarera? Que sus dientes blanco nuclear saltaron a puñetazos y sus labios se los besaron las ratas.

—He oído que antes de llegar aquí usabas esto a menudo y sin permiso, ratoncito —señaló Hanji, observando el pene amputado a contraluz—. Bueno, supongo que te sentías muy orgulloso de él, ¿no?

Levi Ackerman sintió un pitido intenso taladrarle los oídos y recordó con pavor el día en el que aquellos tipos lo sacaron de la prisión de máxima seguridad y lo arrastraron a ese infierno...

—Ay, Levi, no puedo creer que alguien como tú me dé pena...

Y, acto seguido, Hanji le introdujo su propio miembro viril en la boca.

Oo

oO

Oo

 **No, no se me ha ido la cabeza (aún), es que se acerca Halloween y he leído un cuento de Villiers, lo cual me ha inspirado para escribir este cortísimo one-shot.**

 **Explorar la depravación humana en un relato es muy entretenido.**

 **¡Feliz Halloween!**


End file.
